fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros Pictures
Warner Bros Pictures is an American entertainment company that is a division of Time Warner and is headquartered in Burbank, California. Films Film Distributor # Sherlock Holmes 3 (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 01/01/21 # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 3 (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 20/11/20 # Green Lantern Corps (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 19/06/20 # The Six Billion Dollar Man (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/06/20 # Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 22/05/20 # Wonder Woman 1984 (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 15/11/19 # It: Chapter Two (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 06/09/19 # Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) - Worldwide - PG-13 - 31/05/19 # Shazam! (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/04/19 # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 08/02/19 # Aquaman (2018) - Worldwide - PG-13 - 14/12/18 # Creed II (2018) - UK - TBA - 30/11/18 # Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) - Worldwide - PG-13 - 16/11/18 # A Star is Born (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 03/10/18 # The Meg (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/08/18 # Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 03/08/18 # Hotel Artemis (2018) - UK - 15 - 20/07/18 # Tag (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/06/18 # Ocean's 8 (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/06/18 # Life of the Party (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 11/05/18 # Rampage (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/04/18 # Ready Player One (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/03/18 # Wonder Wheel (2017) - UK - 12A - 09/03/18 # Father Figures (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 16/02/18 # The 15:17 to Paris (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/02/18 # 12 Strong (2018) - USA - R''' - 19/01/18 # Paddington 2 (2017) - USA - '''PG - 12/01/18 # The Disaster Artist (2017) - International - 15 - 06/12/17 # Justice League (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/11/17 # Geostorm (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/10/17 # The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 13/10/17 # Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - USA - '''R - 06/10/17 # It (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 08/09/17 # Everything, Everything (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/08/17 # The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - UK - U''' - 11/08/17 # Dunkirk (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 21/07/17 # The House (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 30/06/17 # Wonder Woman (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/06/17 # King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/05/17 # Unforgettable (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/04/17 # Going in Style (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/04/17 # CHiPs (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/03/17 # Kong: Skull Island (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/03/17 # John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/02/17 # The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 10/02/17 # Collateral Beauty (2016) - Worldwide - '''12A - 26/12/16 # Sully (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/12/16 # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/11/16 # The Accountant (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/11/16 # Storks (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 14/10/16 # Cafe Society (2016) - UK - '''12A - 02/09/16 # Suicide Squad (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 05/08/16 # The Legend of Tarzan (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/07/16 # Central Intelligence (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 17/06/16 # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/03/16 # Midnight Special (2016) - USA / Spain / France - PG-13 - 18/03/16 # The 33 (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/01/16 # Creed (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 15/01/16 # In the Heart of the Sea (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/12/15 # The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/08/15 # San Andreas (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/05/15 # John Wick (2014) - UK - 15 - 10/04/15 # Jupiter Ascending (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/02/15 # Interstellar (2014) - International - 12A - 07/11/14 # The Nut Job (2014) - UK - U''' - 01/08/14 # Grace of Monaco (2014) - UK - '''PG - 06/06/14 # The LEGO Movie (2014) - Worldwide - U''' - 14/02/14 # The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Worldwide - '''12A - 13/12/13 # Gravity (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/11/13 # Pacific Rim (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/07/13 # Man of Steel (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/06/13 # The Great Gatsby (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/05/13 # Beautiful Creatures (2013) - USA - PG-13 - 14/02/13 # Argo (2012) - Worldwide - 15 - 07/11/12 # The Campaign (2012) - Worldwide - 15 - 28/09/12 # The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/07/12 # Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - Worldwide - PG - 03/02/12 # Green Lantern (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/06/11 # Inception (2010) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/07/10 # Invictus (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 05/02/10 # The Book of Eli (2010) - USA - R''' - 15/01/10 # The Dark Knight (2008) - Worldwide - '''12A - 25/07/08 # Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) - USA - PG - 11/07/08 # We Are Marshall (2006) - Worldwide - PG - 26/10/07 # Michael Clayton (2007) - USA - R''' - 05/10/07 # Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Worldwide - '''PG - 08/06/07 # The Fountain (2006) - USA - R''' - 22/11/06 # The Prestige (2006) - International - '''12A - 10/11/06 # The Departed (2006) - USA - R''' - 06/10/06 # Poseidon (2006) - Worldwide - '''12A - 01/06/06 # Firewall (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/03/06 # The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 24/08/05 # The Island (2005) - International - 12A - 12/08/05 # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Worldwide - PG - 29/07/05 # Batman Begins (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/06/05 # Constantine (2005) - Worldwide - 15 - 18/03/05 # Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/02/05 # Racing Stripes (2005) - USA - PG - 14/01/05 # The Aviator (2004) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/04 # New York Minute (2004) - Worldwide - PG - 30/07/04 # Something's Gotta Give (2003) - UK - 12A - 06/02/04 # When in Rome (2002) - Worldwide - U''' - 24/10/03 # The Matrix Reloaded (2003) - Worldwide - '''15 - 21/05/03 # Kangaroo Jack (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 16/05/03 # Two Weeks Notice (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/02/03 # Welcome to Collinwood (2002) - USA - R''' - 18/10/02 # The Majestic (2001) - Worldwide - '''PG - 24/05/02 # Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 15/02/02 # American Outlaws (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 14/12/01 # Heist (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 23/11/01 # Driven (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 05/10/01 # Rush Hour 2 (2001) - USA - PG-13 - 03/08/01 # Dungeons & Dragons (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 08/12/00 # The Little Vampire (2000) - USA - PG - 27/10/00 # Space Cowboys (2000) - Worldwide - PG - 15/09/00 # The Whole Nine Yards (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 19/05/00 # Three Kings (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 03/03/00 # The Matrix (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/06/99 # True Crime (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/05/99 # Practical Magic (1998) - Worldwide - 12 - 22/01/99 # The Negotiator (1998) - Worldwide - 15 - 27/11/98 # Pleasantville (1998) - USA - PG-13 - 23/10/98 # Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) - Worldwide - 15 - 18/09/98 # Rush Hour (1998) - USA - PG-13 - 18/09/98 # City of Angels (1998) - Worldwide - 12 - 19/06/98 # U.S. Marshals (1998) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/04/98 # Sphere (1998) - Worldwide - 12 - 27/03/98 # L.A. Confidential (1997) - Worldwide - 18 - 31/10/97 # Contact (1997) - Worldwide - PG - 26/09/97 # Anna Karenina (1997) - Worldwide - 12 - 23/05/97 # Twister (1996) - USA - PG-13 - 10/05/96 # Heat (1995) - Worldwide - 15 - 02/02/96 # Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/95 # Mortal Kombat (1995) - USA - PG-13 - 18/08/95 # Dumb and Dumber (1994) - USA - PG-13 - 21/12/94 # Maverick (1994) - Worldwide - PG - 15/07/94 # Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) - Worldwide - 12 - 29/04/94 # Above the Rim (1994) - USA - R''' - 23/03/94 # The Fugitive (1993) - Worldwide - '''12 - 24/09/93 # The Bodyguard (1992) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/12/92 # Unforgiven (1992) - Worldwide - 15 - 18/09/92 # Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/08/92 # Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) - Worldwide - PG - 19/07/91 # Hamlet (1990) - USA - PG - 19/12/90 # Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) - Worldwide - 15 - 15/09/89 # Lethal Weapon (1987) - Worldwide - 18 - 28/08/87 # National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/10/83 # Blade Runner (1982) - Worldwide - AA - 09/09/82 # The Towering Inferno (1974) - UK - A''' - 30/01/75 # My Fair Lady (1964) - Worldwide - '''U - 21/01/65 Category:Film Distributors